


【法英】遠行　04

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373





	【法英】遠行　04

＃已经跟（那时候的）时事没什么关系了

＃关于迷药有很多科学上的BUG，请无视。

＃一样是两年前写的现在搬过来，呜呜我不想看我写了什么

 

雖然死也不會承認，但亞瑟現在極其後悔昨晚吃了那一整顆水蜜桃。

當然陷入這個境地也並不全是僅僅一顆水果的緣故，但如果少吃那幾口能讓現在興風作浪的消化器官稍微消停些，那麼他就有足夠的理由來後悔了。兩個半小時前還吃得很開心的小米粥和現磨豆漿現在正於胃中翻滾著，他得用上所有意志力抵抗消化道肌群不自然的收縮。

他想自己的臉色大概很差。雖然緊抿著唇死盯著窗外，亞瑟還是能感受到身旁駕駛的視線一次又一次向他的方向飄過來，次數頻繁得讓人懷疑會不會哪次就因此看漏了前方的彎道而衝下山谷。

「專心開你的車。」在數到第三十次的時候，他終究還是咬牙用最快的速度把字吐出來。

弗朗西斯淡淡應了聲，總算是消停了些。而如果亞瑟這時後轉過頭來，就能看見他的唇同自己一般抿成一條直線。

其實從昨日的狀況就能夠預想到亞瑟今天會更不好過，畢竟今天是路途最長也最崎嶇的一日，還有時差問題與凌晨的歐洲杯－－同為足球狂熱的國度，他當然得看自家隊伍的比賽，而亞瑟怎麼可能甘心放過這個嘲諷他家球隊的機會。但預想是一回事，真的經歷是另一回事。就現在而言，亞瑟當然比發作當天好得多，但和出發那天也差不了多少。偶爾還是會咳一些血，再加上旅程的疲憊和暈車，看上去不用說什麼好轉，反倒只是多受罪。要不是昨天已經在類似的問題上自我開導，又知道往後的路程比今天好得多，弗朗西斯還真的想過不幹了。

如果不是漏了暈車這個考量，放眼望去簇簇蓊鬱的、翡翠般的，還有各種說不出名字的綠與藍天相接而成的景致的確可說是奪人心魄的美。但山地的林木之所以能交織得如此渾然天成，也賴人煙罕至的緣故。換句話說，在狹窄的山路上沿途能夠停靠休息之處極少，且互相隔著遙遠的車程。而弗朗西斯這下必須決定是要同昨日一般放慢速度增強平穩，還是加速行進減少不適的持續時間。

有鑑於今日的山路至少有昨日的三倍長，加上他猜亞瑟大概不會比現在更不舒服了，弗朗西斯在出發兩個小時後心一橫決定選擇後者。

Fuck.

車子加速的當下亞瑟心中只有這麼一個字。當然他猜得到弗朗西斯的打算，也覺得自己寧可選這個選項。但是很明顯弗朗西斯和他都料錯了一點，沒有最不舒服，只有更不舒服，腸胃的翻滾似乎跟著車輪一起加速了，而他面無表情的臉已維持不住，最後還是妥協般地抬起左手摀著嘴，做為最後一層毫無意義的掩飾。

在這個行進速度下，弗朗西斯並不敢自前方路況分神來瞥他任何一眼。或許這是唯一值得慶幸的事，畢竟這時後他也不願意再冒著呻吟出聲的險開口說出任何一個字了。

車終於停下時亞瑟眼前已經有點發茫，當他慢了幾拍才反應過來時，弗朗西斯已經繞到他那側開了車門，正俯身試著解他的安全帶。他趕忙推開這傢伙的手，自己解了搭扣，並試圖平穩地踩下車。

法國人沒說什麼，只是讓了塊出路，並在他不可避免地晃了下時扶了一把。他把臉別了開來，因此也無從得見弗朗西斯的面容，但他想不論在其中含有的是什麼情緒，一定都不怎麼好看。

「哥哥我去前面看看，你在這裡休息一下？」確認他站穩後輕緩的聲線自耳旁傳來，他安靜地點點頭。等著搭在腰上的手抽開，腳步由身旁往不遠的轉角消失，才試著急步往反方向走。

也不過就九步遠，或許只有八步也不一定，就又是一陣劇烈的肌肉收縮，而這次他終於忍不住也不用忍了，抱著肚子對著草叢就是一陣狂嘔。

明明不想讓他知道才不願讓他看見，可是他卻已經什麼都知道了，甚至還裝作毫不知情的樣子走遠，留給自己不被看見的權利。

連混著血的胃酸都吐完時，他苦笑著這麼想道，心底又一次浮現那個字。

狡猾。狡猾至極的弗朗西斯。

但或許自己並不討厭這種狡猾，或許。半倚在車外，看著遠方的男子逆著光走回來時，他又這麼想著。

坐回了車內，弗朗西斯並不急著發動，而是盯著他的嘴角凝重地沉思了一段時間。

「怎麼？」他忍不住問道。

當然對方並不會告訴他嘴角的血跡沒擦乾淨，畢竟那間接戳破了他毫不知情的偽裝。這個男人只是不抱希望地問了亞瑟：「你睡一下如何？」

想當然爾亞瑟的回答是否定句，再說他也不認為現在的自己在車上能睡得著。

弗朗西斯一陣沉默，表情像在天人交戰，最後只憋出這麼一句。「好吧。」

然後迅雷不及掩耳地自外套口袋抽出一條手帕，一氣呵成地往亞瑟的臉摀上去。

「什──」

「抱歉，或許這樣你會好過點。」弗朗西斯對著應該已經聽不見的青年說道。

醒來後發現自己身在床上的亞瑟正生著悶氣。

「我不餓。」看著窗外綿延的山，他對著張羅食物的男人這麼說道。事實上錯過了午餐時間的他也差不多餓了，尤其是他已經聞到漫在整個房間內的紅茶香。但現在一份下午茶還不能平息他的情緒。

磁杯碰撞的聲音，再來是棉質拖鞋窸窣的腳步聲。然後他看見弗朗西斯坐在床沿，回過頭來靜靜地看著他。

「你、你嫌麻煩的話一開始別帶我出來就好了！」看著那雙因背光而稍顯黯淡的眼，他忍不住把亂七八糟連自己都不知道到底在說什麼的話全爆了出來。

自己分明就知道事情不是那樣的。這個男人要體貼浪漫起來什麼麻煩的多餘的沒有意義的事都做過，怎麼可能嫌麻煩。而這樣的溫柔當然也不會是出自於同情、憐憫甚至是看不起自己的心態。就算弗朗西斯什麼也沒說，他也知道自己出行後有什麼狀況對方會比自己還要更苦惱，把責任全攬自己身上。明明並不是像某些劇中的少女那般對自己的伴侶什麼都不懂，為什麼要還像她們一樣灑潑？

「你那自以為是的溫柔體貼根本沒想過我的心情吧！」快停下。

「我的身體不勞你這麼費心，它比你想得好得多了！」所以說快停下啊。

「就算現在要做也沒問題，懂了嗎你這自以為是的──」

爆走的言語總算是停了下來，取而代之的是一個不容分說的吻。

亞瑟開始覺得自己大禍臨頭。

「懂了。」兩個人分開的時候亞瑟已經被壓回床上，弗朗西斯在一英吋內的距離用氣音簡短地回答道。然後一手壓著身下人的肩，另一手開始解扣子。

「等、喂！等等！」他掙扎著。或許現在做的確也不會怎麼樣，而且或許也不壞，但他並不想在這種糟糕的對話──事實上是他單方發洩負能量──後做這件事，他至少該跟弗朗西斯道歉或是解釋什麼的。

但很遺憾，又一個吻阻絕了這件事。

一個吻的時間內，襯衫剩下的扣子已然全數失守，於是這個吻便能自唇到耳根，頸項到鎖骨，最後由胸膛一路綿延到比腰更低一點的地方。像在布料上滴灑顏料似地，點點緋紅漸漸在白皙的肌膚上暈開，連成一片。

「等…聽我說…啊…」最乾脆的方法其實是直接將身上的人踹下床，這點力氣他還是有的，但再怎麼說也是自己理虧在先，於是他猶豫了。而弗朗西斯實在太過了解怎麼撩撥他的伴侶，加上亞瑟的身體本就敏感，在胸膛越發激烈的起伏之下，他的意識漸漸變得有如亂麻一般，混亂破碎又理不清，原先思量的是什麼也漸漸空白成一片。

身上的人並沒有讓他感受到任何粗暴，或許動作還比過去更輕一些，他甚至有種自己是易碎品的錯覺。但即便是這樣輕的動作，卻奇怪地有種不容反抗的威壓。無從抑制的喘息帶動胸腔如浪般的痛覺，混著膚上星星點點的酥麻。無法分辨對方現在到底是帶著什麼樣的情緒，甚至也無法分辨自己到底是什麼情緒了。

弗朗西斯不知不覺間已經把他脫得一絲不掛，卻連自己的皮帶都沒解，布料隨著動作輕輕擦過，每一次都像是火柴擦過火藥般，霹靂啪啦地著了火，沿著神經燒回大腦，一次一次逐漸讓理智成灰。

如果說在略有薄繭的指腹拂上他已然昂起的性器時，星星點點的火苗在意識深處燃出燎原之勢，那麼下一秒舌尖回到心口上那一點打轉著碾壓就是炸得什麼也不剩了。他呻吟著試圖摸索對方皮帶的搭扣，畢竟只有自己被撩撥成這樣實在太不公平了。

弗朗西斯也不攔他，只是輕輕地咬了一下剛才被弄得已然發紅的乳首。不出所料地聽見身下沒來得及攔住的輕叫，不安份的手僵在他的腰上，好一會兒才顫著繼續它的任務。

在差點撕了對方襯衫又差點扯壞那條所費不貲的皮帶後，亞瑟總算把身上那傢伙也脫了精光。然後經過幾個呼吸的時間就再也忍不住地射了出來。

對方沾著腹上的白濁開始替他擴張時雙唇終於離開了他的胸前，同時亞瑟微涼的指尖覆上了對方的分身。聽見上方原先游刃有餘的呼吸聲一窒，他感到一絲絲扳回一成的快意。但弗朗西斯根本不用找就能精準地碰到那一點，於是這樣的小心思很快就被大浪般的情潮掩埋得再也找不著。

在斷斷續續的聲線中收回自己發顫的指尖，往旁抓了顆枕頭墊在自己的腰下，雙足往對方肩頭一擺，無聲地遞出邀請，或者也能說是催促。

「呼…哈…哈啊！」弗朗西斯進去得不快，還是那樣從前戲一貫的輕柔，亞瑟一開始甚至還能漸漸調整呼吸和放鬆。但溫柔歸溫柔，分毫不差地頂在那一點上時，他還是沒餘力壓抑那些羞恥的叫聲。

環著對方的背，與自己的一樣都留有看不見卻摸得出的細小傷疤。他咬上那人的肩頭試圖阻絕幾近尖叫的聲線，但在幾個衝撞後這樣的嘗試還是宣告失敗。

意識已經模糊得像是熔融態，偶爾才會浮出幾個一閃而逝的碎片。

「哈啊、啊啊…」他到底，是為了什麼在生氣呢？

「弗朗、呃嗯…西斯…」堅持著想整路都醒著，又是為什麼？

「哈嗯…弗朗西斯…」是因為兩個人這樣出來實在太過難得，所以一刻也不想錯過吧。

所以是因為連這件事都沒辦法如願，才莫名地感到惱怒嗎…

「弗朗西斯…啊啊啊啊啊！」

身上的人並沒有像往常一樣在裡面釋放，而是精準地在他高潮後才抽了出來盡數灑在他的腹上。

還是顧慮他的身體吧。微喘著氣，看著連這點小事都想得那樣清楚的伴侶起身，亞瑟掙扎著坐起來拉住了他的手。

其實不用解釋，只需要道歉就好了，可是他張了張嘴卻又突然失去了言語。然後，他發現自己不知道該怎麼向對方道歉，因為在此之前從來就不需要。

「我──」很抱歉。為什麼後面就是發不出聲來。

「我知道。」弗朗西斯俯身給了他一個擁抱，才慢慢掙開了亞瑟的手。「沒事，我去放水。」

或許他永遠也學不會怎麼對弗朗西斯道歉。看著滿山於日光下閃著金的草原，亞瑟在意識到這件事的同時，才意識到不知不覺淌過兩頰的淚。

弗朗西斯走出浴室時，亞瑟正手忙腳亂地擦掉那些水光，看得他愣了下。「身體不舒服？」或許還是不該那麼衝動。

「沒事。」他擺擺手，腳步有些虛浮地踏進浴室。

其實也不可能完全沒事。氣管和肺像火燒的痛並不會隨著激情過去而一並消失；早餐吐完了、從那時到現在什麼都還沒吃，胃已經餓到痛了；更不用說必定痠軟的腰。但他都痛幾天了，其實習慣就好。更何況，雖然他也不知道為什麼會流淚，但他知道那絕對不是因為身體不適的緣故。

法國人依然帶著探詢的顯光看著他，他聳聳肩。「我也不知道為什麼，真的。還有我餓了，但茶不用重泡，謝了。」

「那可不行，吃的我做主。」弗朗西斯輕笑，帶上了浴室的門。

TBC


End file.
